Igani Mokuro
Igani Mokuro was a member of Team Katsuna, a team of jonin loyal to Orochimaru. Upon his birth, Orochimaru infused his cells with those of the First Hokage, giving him access to the First's Wood Style abilities. Background When he was born, Igani was kidnapped by Orochimaru and then infused with the cells of the First Hokage. This gave him control over the Wood Style abilities he has today, which were originally unique to the First Hokage. Appearance Igani had an average height and build. He had green eyes and short, blond hair that had the bangs spiked up. He wore a black, sleeveless vest over a plain white t-shirt, with black pants. Personality Like the other members of Team Katsuna, Igani enjoyed fighting, and showed great scorn towards those he viewed as weaker than him. He would express joy out of watching them suffer at the hands of his teammates. He would help out his teammates, but should they not want it, he would not argue. Abilities Igani's abilities focused on being able to control nature and all of its various elements. He could create multiple types of plants for attacking or ensnaring an opponent, and his ability to create them from practically anywhere (e.g. from right under an enemy) made him a deadly opponent. On top of this, Igani also had control over two Chakra Natures, adding to his theme of battling with nature. Igani worked well with the other members of his team, utilizing his powers for trapping targets so that his allies could attack them without the possibility of retaliation. Plant Ninjutsu Igani's ability to control plants extended across a wide range of abilities. He could use the Ninja Art: Vine Ropes to ensnare an enemy, leaving them open for one of his allies to attack. He could also use the technique to catch an opponent, and then drag them down and slam them into the ground with considerable force. However, he could also use his chakra to generate a massive Venus flytrap, fitted with large teeth made for swallowing an enemy whole, killing them immediately. Igani's strongest plant-type attack is his Ninja Art: Needle Stalk, where he can conjure a giant vine that can shoot out a massive number of needles in all directions at once. The technique is nearly impossible to evade, but can be blocked. Wood Style When he was young, Igani was kidnapped by Orochimaru and infused with the cells of the First Hokage. This allowed him control over Wood Style, a branch of techniques that was originally unique to the Hokage himself. Igani had extensive control over his Wood Style abilities, and had a wide range of jutsu that he could use. His Wood Style: Wood Spear allowed him to attack a target from a distance, dealing severe stab wounds. He also had a more powerful version of this technique, the Wood Style: Multi-Wood Spear, which created more wood tendrils and could deal even more damage. Igani also could trap an enemy in a shell of wood, leaving them immobilized while at his mercy. He could also manipulate a tree root to come out of the ground with significant speed and force, ramming into an enemy and leaving them too winded to fight back. Igani also had the ability to modify his own body with his Wood Style abilities, namely through the use of his Wood Style: Wood Sword. He could create wood over his arm in the shape of a deadly sword that he would use to maim his opponents. Igani also possessed impressive defensive power through multiple Wood Style jutsu used for blocking incoming attacks. With the Wood Style: Domed Wall Jutsu, Igani could fortify his position against an incoming attack, while he could use the Wood Style: Wood Wall to bring a wall of wood in front of himself and his teammates, or impede an opponent's escape. Both techniques possessed incredible durability, being able to block all but the most powerful attacks. Igani's strongest Wood Style jutsu is a more powerful version of his Wood Spear, in which he can cause sharpened wooden tendrils to attack the enemy from all directions. Water Style While much more limited than his plant ninjutsu and Wood Style, Igani also possesses a water Chakra Nature, and can use the Water Style: Water Wall to defend against many attacks. Story Season Three Igani was first seen in a cave with his teammates, being spied on by Matt Withau. When Amemaru attacks Matt, Team Katsuna is alerted to their presence and flees. When Team Kakashi defeats Amemaru and his men, they continue pursuing Igani and his team. Team Katsuna sets a diversion to throw them off the trail, but Kakashi's ninja hounds eventually find them. Kakashi continues to their base without his team, and he is ambushed by Team Katsuna. A battle breaks out, and as Kakashi battles Tsuchigo, Igani traps him with the Ninja Art: Vine Ropes so that Kagona Ameko can attack him. However, Tsuchigo Narami, who is fighting Kakashi at the time, tells them to stay out of it. Igani and Kagona both oblige, standing back to watch the battle in amusement until the rest of Team Kakashi arrives to the battle. Team Kakashi makes an assault against Team Katsuna, and Matt chooses to battle against Igani. As the two clash, Igani's Wood Style allows him to keep on even footing with Matt, until Kagona Ameko ambushes Matt. Igani and Kagona together are more than a match for Matt, and the Leaf chunin quickly finds himself trapped and at the mercy of the two jonin. However, Matt reveals himself to be a Shadow Clone, and makes a surprise attack against Igani. Kagona warns Igani of the impending strike, allowing him to successfully evade it. His strategy having not worked, Matt continues to battle the two jonin with all of his might. As they fight, Matt manages to keep on par with Igani and Kagona, and as he fends off an assault from them, the two decide to take a step back for a moment. The battle then continues, and Igani and Kagona wage an assault against Matt. In his efforts to escape them, Matt sustains a serious injury, although he is still able to run from their attacks. Matt resumes battling against Igani and Kagona, and the three of them exchange fire with multiple techniques. The battle continues, and Matt conjures a pair of Shadow Clones to assist him. Unfazed, Igani declares that he and Kagona can take down any number of clones Matt comes up with, and tells Kagona to attack the real body while Igani handles the clones. Kagona does so, and Igani makes short work of dispatching Matt's clones. As Matt and Kagona clash with their respective ninjutsu, Igani summons a wall of wood to prevent himself from being harmed. Kagona and Igani then assault Matt, severely wounding him and leaving him at their mercy. The fight continues, and Matt is on the run from the two jonin. As they pursue him, Matt makes a counter-offensive against them, but Igani and Kagona are able to prevent him from harming them as they continue to attack him. Matt is forced on the defensive as he continuously takes injury from Igani's and Kagona's persistent attacks. As Matt makes one last stand against Kagona, an explosion occurs, blinding Matt and prompting Kagona and Igani to retreat. Later on, as Orochimaru reveals himself to Team Kakashi, Igani and the other members of Team Katsuna return to the battlefield. Upon Naruto's request to switch opponents, Igani and Kagona fight him instead of Matt. However, Naruto is not having any more luck with them than he did Mikuro Otoma, and Igani and Kagona chide him by saying that they are only toying with him. Naruto then rises back to his feet and uses the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. With dozens of clones at his disposal, Naruto attacks Igani and Kagona from all directions, but Igani uses the Wood Style: Domed Wall Jutsu to defend himself and his comrade. Kagona then uses the Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu followed by the Fire Style: Meteor Shower to destroy all of Naruto's clones, dealing significant damage to Naruto himself and the surrounding area at the same time. As Matt and Kakashi arrive to Naruto's aid, Igani and Kagona are nowhere to be seen. As Naruto is revived, Team Katsuna surrounds Team Kakashi, and the battle continues. Naruto continues his fight with Igani and Kagona, and as the three wage battle, Naruto uses the Rasengan, dealing a seemingly fatal blow to Igani. However, Igani reveals himself to be a clone, and he and Kagona continue their battle with Naruto. As they fight, Igani restrains Naruto with his plant ninjutsu, but Naruto calls on the power of the Nine-Tails inside of him to give him a boost of strength. Naruto, now able to fight on par with Igani and Kagona, battles furiously against them, and as the fight continues all three of them prepare to bring the battle to an end. Naruto is able to remain a step ahead of Igani and Kagona through the course of the next few attacks due to the Nine-Tailed Fox. Naruto conjures Shadow Clones to form two Rasengans and attack Igani and Kagona. The two prepare to counteract him, but more clones grab them from behind, holding them in place while Naruto attacks with his jutsu. However, Igani and Kagona take out Naruto's clones, throwing them into the real body and cancelling out the Rasengan. With little chakra left in reserve, Naruto summons Gamakenka, who greatly turns the tide of the battle. Igani and Kagona are immediately thrown on the defensive from Gamakenka's powerful attacks. Upon Gamakenka's arrival onto the battlefield, Kagona asks if the fight just got a lot harder, and Igani agrees, saying that it is like they are not even fighting the same person. In the middle of the battle, however, Igani and Kagona suddenly retreat, leaving Naruto and Gamakenka confused. The members of Team Kakashi pursue Team Katsuna back to their base, where they are found with Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi, the former of which has replenished Team Katsuna's chakra. Team Kakashi faces Team Katsuna, and with their powers fully restored, Team Katsuna attacks. Igani and Kagona attack Naruto, and as the three battle, Naruto summons Gamakenka again to help him. However, Igani and Kagona are able to fight against him this time. As Igani and Kagona attack Naruto at the same time, Gamakenka helps defend him. However, Gamakenka then suddenly jumps up, moving out of the way as Matt comes flying in armed with a Chidori. Naruto, seeing what is happening, grabs Matt's hand and swings him around, kicking Kagona away before throwing him at Igani. Matt pierces Igani with the Chidori, driving him down and slamming him into the ground. When Igani is still alive, Matt pierces him once again in the heart, killing him while Matt jumps off to fight Kagona. Later on, as Sakura Haruno battles Kabuto Yakushi, Kabuto uses the Dead Soul Jutsu to reanimate Igani's corpse, causing him to attack Sakura. Sakura quickly dispatches him, but Kabuto uses the jutsu once more to heal his wounds and make him attack again. Igani battles Sakura with his Wood Style and plant ninjutsu, and while she struggles at first, she eventually manages to gain the upper hand. Igani then switches to more powerful techniques. Igani uses the Ninja Art: Needle Stalk to attack, blocking Sakura's ability to escape. Just as Sakura is about to be killed by the technique, Kakashi intervenes, saving her life and killing Igani with the Lightning Blade. Category:Character Category:OC